Not Like A Horror Movie
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: Beast Boy is found injured by his friends at the hands of a physco killer. The titans think the killer is safe behind bars. But what thet don't know is that he is closer than they think. Crappy summery. Rated for gore and language. I don't own anything.
1. Red Eyes

Beast Boy curled up against the tree truck, his eyes wide with fear and panic. Stories _always_ had happy endings. In the movies, you just _knew_, even at the worst and most grim parts, that the hero would save the day and overcome the bad guys. That the zombie-freak-things _wouldn't_ eat the hero's brains, and that the fire just _couldn't_ burn up the guy carrying the girl out of the flames.

Beast Boy watched as the blade was raised above his head. This just _had _to have a happy ending. His partners would come and bail him away from the bad guy just like they always did. He always told himself in the bulk of the horror movies that, no matter how wounded the guy was, he would escape the burning building or whatever and save his family and they would all get out. It was the ending where they were running away from the orange, heat-induced tongues that made you smile.

It was the dazed and amazed look glazed in their eyes that made it all worth while.

Beast Boy watched what could be his last moments of life just like a movie. It was the scene where the monster robot killer was holding the knife above the child's head, waiting until the peak of the moment to swing it down.

Beast Boy looked up at the man. He was big, strong, and wearing armor to boot. All he could see was the killer's blood red eyes, a look of pure ecstasy painted throughout them, almost as if these moments were all that he couldn't live without. Beast Boy almost wanted to know what his eyes were like once the blade were in his victim, or even when he pulled it out. That tone of red was not a look; it was not like frowning or smiling; something that you could control.

It was like your heart beating.

That tone of red was the intensity of the situation, both for killer and the victim. It was the blood-lust that swam through this villain's veins every moment of his life. And once he realized that this was the ending moments of his life, that this killer's eyes would be the last thing he saw, Beast Boy felt even more terrified.

The killer laughed. This, right then, once Beast Boy had found that spot in his eyes, was the peak of the moment. He felt the disruption of the air around him as the blade sawed awkwardly through it, and screamed as the skin broke around the metal in his shoulder. He screamed as it bit into his flesh, digging down until it's thirst for blood was satisfied. Beast Boy screamed as the blade retreated, it's instant meal coating it's cold steel sides. The killer laughed and watched as the red substance coated Beast Boy's black and purple uniform; running down his slick green skin like tainted water. The killer twirled the blade in his hand, watching as a few droplets of the red liquid broke away and landed on the ground beside his feet.

Beast Boy gasped and brought a gloved hand to his shoulder only to peal it away and stare down on it. The green titan closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply, picturing what he found most soothing.

Terra.

He closed his eyes tighter. _So... This is what death feels like._ He thought shakily, waiting for the killer to stab his un-blocked chest. And even if his arms happened to be crossed over it, Beast Boy didn't doubt the fact that his killer was strong enough to saw through bone just to get to that tiny pumping muscle in his chest.

And his mind wandered away from Terra just to picture that big, sharp, steel knife tearing straight through the middle of his heart. His breath hitched as the thought flashed through his mind.

"Kid."

This was the voice of his killer. Beast Boy opened his eyes to show that he respected the masked murderer enough to look at those cold, blood-colored eyes while he spoke.

"You have been the most enjoyable talking hunk of meat I've cut up in a while." The killer stooped down to BB's level, the blade still twirling in his palm. "I'm glad I've had the chance to do this. Thank you."

The green titan blinked up at the killer, and almost laughed. "Do you normally thank the people you kill, or am I special?"

The killer smirked at his remark. "I do not kill because I want to. I kill because I need to. That is all I need to tell you, so you know your life is not going to waste."

Beast Boy smirked back, all the while his breath speeding and slowing as his blood drained over his arm and right leg.

"Beast Boy!"

BB's eyes lit up as he saw Raven and Starfire standing behind the killer. Rae's black aura was encased around the blade as Star held two green orbs to the killer's neck. Cyborg and Robin followed suit, taking extra precaution around the killer as their eyes shifted over the wounded titan.

BB blacked out then as his adrenaline slowed and the picture of Terra flooded into his mind.

Robin raced over to him, placing two fingers gently on the crook of his neck. He felt Beast Boy's pulse. It was low. Cyborg scooped the titan up as Starfire and Raven held the killer's hands behind his back with their powers. In a matter of moments, Beast Boy was having his wound wiped clean and his left arm being hooked up to an IV with a steady supply of water. Raven hooked a small plastic pipe to Beast Boy's throat and started timing his heartbeats to when she squeezed the small plastic nob at the end. Raven had to make sure Beast Boy was breathing normally.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire sat in the living room of the tower. Cyborg was washing away the droplets of blood that had run onto his arm as he carried Beast Boy to the medical wing of the tower. Robin called the police station numerous times to make sure the killer was secured in a cell, and Starfire tattered around, trying to talk herself into thinking that Beast Boy would wake the next morning and get out of bed and be just as goofy and happy as he usually was.

A thick cloud of worry hung over the tower like drapes as they anxiously waited for news from the cloaked female tending to the patient in the medical wing.

Raven watched Beast Boy as he painfully slept. She watched his sides heave under his dirty uniform. Raven put one hand on the green titan's uninjured shoulder as she tried to imagine the horror he must have experienced. She sighed heavily.


	2. Flashback

Raven took her hand off of the titan's shoulder. His eyes flickered, and slowly opened. His breath hitched as he realized he was back in the safety of the tower. He groaned and sat up. "G-Guys...?" Beast Boy stammered. Raven instantly stood up and slowly coaxed Beast Boy to lay back down.

"It's okay, Beast Boy. You're home now." Raven kept her same monotone voice, turning to the monitors that were hooked to the small teen. Everything seemed remotely normal.

Beast Boy looked down, remembering all of that night's events. Most of all, those eyes. He could not get past those eyes. "That Killer... Where is he?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes blazing with fire.

Raven turned away from the screens. "Dr. Oax?" She went on upon seeing the green-haired titan nod. "He's behind bars now. Cyborg was quick on that." Raven started re-hooking some of the IV's to different posts, and adjusting things on the monitors such as the volume. "You've worried everybody."

Beast Boy sighed as he detected no emotion leaking through the raven-haired girl's voice. "And the blade?"

Raven sighed and turned for the door. "In Robin's weapon room. He's going to look it over and make sure there isn't any hidden poison stashes in that thing that we don't know about." She walked out of the room, figuring that her orders were to stay with him until he woke. Perhaps Starfire would come and keep him company, she thought as she floated to her room. It took every cold thought in her to keep her from bursting out, saying something that would break everything she had worked to gain her "bug-me-and-I'll-kill-you" cover.

Beast Boy sat in his bed, looking down. "Heh..." He half-laughed to himself, placing a hand over his bandaged shoulder. "Don't you hate it... When it feels like the rest of the world hates you... And the people who you trust let you down?" There was heavy, undisguised sadness in his voice. "Yeah... I do too." He blinked, and closed his eyes, laying down.

It all came back to him.

_Thunk. "Rae, why did you do that?" Beast Boy asked, stooping down to grab the game controller. _

_"I've been hearing that damn game going off for a week now! Turn it off!" Raven hissed, her eyes narrowed at the green titan. She was just about ready to take that hunk of plastic he cared so much about and chuck it out the window. Either that or have Cyborg dismantle it. But, then again, Cyborg might just start playing the game, also... _

_"But it's the new Crash Bandicoot! Forty extra levels!" Beast Boy whined. _

_Raven hissed her impatience and grabbed Beast Boy's wrist. She gave it a death-squeeze and flung him across the room. "Go play you're idiotic games somewhere else! Better yet, don't come back!" She roared, eyes blaring with fury. _

_Beast Boy was hurt. Not only that, he looked hurt. There was no describing the look that would glaze over in his eyes as Robin entered the room holding a job sheet. _

_"A criminal has escaped the county jails. We need somebody to look around and pinpoint this criminal's location." Robin explained, looking at all the titans. _

_"I'll go." Raven and Beast boy said in unison, then turned to growl at each other. _

_"How 'bout both y'all go?" Cyborg piped up as he turned away from the gamestation. "It would be better, and maybe ya' wouldn't argue so much." _

_"Great idea, Cyborg." Robin smiled. "Beast Boy, Raven- this is now you're assigned mission." He waved the titans off with his hand, a smug look creeping up in his masked orbs. _

That was just the first argument.

_Beast Boy squawked in mid air, flapping his wings. He had taken the form of a seagull and was then flying overhead, searching the streets for any abnormal thing. He made a quick U-turn, spiraling over to where the other titan was walking."Find anything?" She asked. _

_"Naw." Beast Boy answered, taking his original form and landing on the ground on his two feet. "Nothing seems wrong. It looks like any other day." _

_"Great. A criminal in the middle of a huge city and not a single lead to take us anywhere." Raven grumbled. "Just great." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before walking along, her cape fluttering close to her ankles. _

_Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Where should we start looking?" By the time either of them had started talking, they had neared the outskirts of the town, close to a forest. _

_"I'm not sure. Go in there and sniff it out. I'll wait for you." Raven just wanted the green goof off of her back for a few moments. _

_"You promise that if I call you, you'll come?" Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. Raven wasn't one to lie, but then again, they were fighting, and Beast Boy didn't doubt she would pass up a chance to get him back. _

_"I promise. Now go!" Raven hissed. Beast Boy winced and morphed into a blood hound and began sniffing the ground, slowly pacing a trail into the underbrush. _

_He hadn't gotten far before he had picked up a scent. He began walking faster, curving this way and that as he followed the exact foot pattern that this criminal had taken. He looked up to scent the air when he felt something jab into his ribs and send him against a tree. He morphed back into his human form and called out. "Raven!" _

_Suddenly a pair of red, blood-thirsty eyes was glaring down at him, ready to chop into his flesh and take from him what they did. _

That was the last time he ever thought that he would ever trust her again.


End file.
